Through her eyes
by The-Phanatics
Summary: The untold story of Christine and the first time she met her Angel.


Disclaimer: No Phantom, no characters, just the plot.

Through Her Eyes

By: the Phanatics

The wind was just as cold as her heart. The death of someone as we all know can be cruel and much hated as it can be happy for the poor soul on its way to the gates of Heaven. It was sadly the twelfth anniversary of Gustavo Daae's death. His daughter, Christine, from the time of her sixth year, had then lost her voice. She hated anything that had to do with music and her late father. At eighteen, she acted far beyond her years.

But today was not the same as it was for the past twelve years. Today, she had come to pray to thank her father for sending her the Angel of Music. For it was also on this day her Angel had come to her for the very first time three years ago. Who was this Angel? Where did he come from? She didn't know, for she was too determined for the first time to let her wish be taken away from her. As she entered the cold mausoleum to light the yearly candles, she looked about at first as if someone was watching her at that very moment.

She didn't care. Through her eyes she saw good coming from all this. Sure she was one of the 'ballet tarts' to La Carlotta and her troupe, but she still was a part of the Opera Populaire, wasn't she? A song came through her throat and sang, _Angel of Music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no longer, secret and strange Angel… _He is strange and secret, isn't he, she thought with a smile. The prayers were finished when she then started to leave in the cool autumn evening. The sun was setting and she knew that around this time of year was the soon to be the night when the infamous Phantom of the Opera was said to leave the Opera House to seek flesh from a ballerina of the Opera for his evil mishaps for his supper.

It was almost dark when she returned from the cemetery and slipped into her room for the night. As Christine removed her hair pins, she couldn't help but think that someone was with her. It must be those stories we were told by the crewmen of the Ghost, she thought but still kept her guard up. When she was in her night gown, Christine read a chapter in _Exodus_ from the bible and felt a sudden shiver as the wind blew the candles out. _Come to me, Angel…_whispered the wind and she immediately knew her Angel had come for her.

She rose from her bed, and as if she was in a trance, started to walk to the mirror for some peculiar reason. As if she was in a dream, Christine felt the same strong hands she felt every night in her dreams. She looked at the face of her Angel as he looked at her and was almost crushed to find out that her Angel of Music was a man. He led her down a dark tunnel that couldn't have been deeper than five feet under, which seemed as if she was being buried alive.

As they came to a lake, she realized that she had been here before…in her dreams of course. "I feel like I've known you in another life." she breathed with pleasure shivering up her spine. He was tall, wore all black, with the exception of his mask, and was seemingly handsome from the looks of the visible part of his face. They entered a cave where candles were all about. The light danced across the water of the lake as if it was moonlight. She felt as if she was in an underwater palace. For the first time, Christine saw a beautiful world through eyes that had seen so much sadness and loneliness. A world that couldn't be described as real or fake. She felt at home in this certain place and fell asleep in the arms of her Angel and admirer.

Even today, Christine Daae still remembered the night she first laid eyes on the Angel of Music. And once in every while, on nights like to night, she still remembers the singing of her Angel and the palace that was his to show her and teach her. Of course, as you may know, her Angel, other wise known as Erik, was the infamous Phantom that proved her that even the most feared and distorted that hide, come out to show others who he really was.

She looked at the many letters he sent her on nights of her performing and singing and felt the love he had tried to hide from her. She loved him and nothing could change her feelings. And since he showed her who he really was without fear, she was changed, not only in her eyes, but her heart.


End file.
